1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for automatically transferring sampled solid materials such as medical tablets to an inspecting station by low-speed pneumatic transportation for a quality inspection and the like and a new sampling system to execute the same.
2. Prior Art
As to certain solid materials especially medical tablets for example, it is indispensable to execute random sampling at fixed intervals to check the quality of manufactured tablets after the tablets are manufactured continuously at high speed by a tablet molding machine. And conventionally an inspector executes such a sampling inspection at regular intervals (for example every 10-30 minutes).
However, nowadays a new automatic sampling system adapted to be disposed adjacent to the tablet molding machine has been developed wherein tablets are counted and weighed automatically and the numbers and weight are recorded to itself.
Moreover, a tablet molding machine constructed to be washable with water on the spot has been also developed and its maintenance and examination have become more convenient.
However, in the case of washing off such a molding machine with water, it would be very troublesome to transfer the inspection unit by the side. And since a balance scale is housed in the inspection unit, the unit would be badly affected by the vibration of tablet molding machine when disposed adjacent to the machine. Actually, these problems have become more important nowadays.
Moreover, sampling of medical tablets is required to be executed directly by an inspector who is in charge of quality control other than those who are concerned with manufacturing of tablets in a plant. Therefore, there would be a possibility to cause dust and to be contaminated with foreign materials.
Considering the above mentioned problems, a new sampling method of solid materials proposed by the present inventors has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 63-332432 wherein sampled materials are transported at low speed and at high density. It is an practical method because it can be fully executed under unmanned factory system, has no requirement to move and place the tablet molding machine by the side in case of maintenance and examination, and moreover doesn't give an impact on sampled materials to cause crack or chip.